minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SilentWalker03/Out of this World: Full Story
Previously in The Series... A storm rise from the ashes, is destroying the world. They must find the weapon that can destroy the storm before it destroy the whole world. They reached another dimension, The Aether Dimension. Will they find their objective or they will be consumed by the storm... The gang saw the villagers and they know that they are safe. "He's gone..." Troy said to himself. "Problem, bro?" Jessie said. "No, nothing..." Troy said as they were approached by Sean. "Well, sorry about before..." Sean said. "Why?" Troy said. "The storm can eat our village, unlike the Wither Storm decades ago..." Sean said. "So, why we're here?" Jessie said. "Go to that temple on the top of that hill, and find the specialists." Sean answered. "Let's go, no time to lose." Troy said as he called other members to join, but Taryn and John went to the woods. Few hours later, they reached the temple. "Wait, where's that villager?" Valorad said as the temple opened its doors. "Maybe it's a trap!" Josh said. "Welcome to our temple..." The leader of the specialists said. "Who are you?" Valorad asked the leader. "I am the leader of the crafters, you are here to find a weapon, right?" the leader answered. "Yes, a storm is trying to destroy the world and we need to stop it." Jessie said. "His voice sounds familiar." Josh said. "What are you saying, young boy?" the leader said. "Did you know..." Josh said as Valorad covers Josh's mouth. "We have no time to lose, we need to destroy the storm!" Jessie said. "Well, you must enter the temple, by the way, I will introduce myself." the leader said and removed his mask. "What!" Josh shocked. "I'm Sean, the leader of the specialists. Sorry, I left you guys." Sean said. "Funny..." Valorad said. "Enter the temple to create the weapon. By the way, what are your names?" Sean said. "I'm Jessie, and this is my friends, Josh, Valorad, and Troy." Jessie said. "Nice to meet you guys!" Sean said as they entered the temple. Jake fighted a stranger named Azure Zecron. Jake thinks Azure is a bandit. "Calm down!" Azure said as he gently drop his weapon down. "Who are you!" Jake said. "I'm Azure Zecron of Redstonia, and I'm here to find my brother Cloud." Azure said. Suddenly, Luke and the undead appeared, attacking the defenceless villagers. The king tried to fight Luke, but he failed, he died from the hands of the undead. The villagers was killed unmercifully by Luke and the undead. "You killed them, I will kill you!" Jake said to Luke. Luke fled and the undead was defeated by the two. Meanwhile, John and Taryn talked about problems in Taryn's life, and the rest of the gang created a Command Block Book. Bob created the Command Block Sword. "The legecy contines, heroes! I'm Bob." Bob said. "Let's face the storm before it destroys our land!" Sean said. Taryn and John were approached by a dying villager and teached the way back home before it die. They go back to the Emerald Village and saw the Con Crafter. "Nothing can stop us!" Con said. "I can!" Azure said. "But..." Troy said. "I know, but sorry, i need to do it for him!" Azure said. He fighted Azure, but he lost and eaten by the storm, Jessie rushed and fight Con. In the end, Con was eaten by the storm. "Go to that mountain and enter it's body!" Bob said. Next time in The Series... Jessie faced the storm himself, but dangers is starting to approach his way. Will he fight the dangers or he will be another casualty, find out next week in MCSM: The Series! Category:Blog posts